


Not All Alone

by CampbellB1994



Series: DI HardGlass and Little Joe [1]
Category: Broadchurch, Gallowglass (TV 1993)
Genre: Abuse, Developing Relationship, Emotional Recovery, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hospitalization, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Imprinting, Injury Recovery, Kidnapping, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: Both Alec and Joe's lives change the day that Joe decideds to end his life.Little do they know that they are saving each other.
Relationships: Alec Hardy/Joe (Gallowglass)
Series: DI HardGlass and Little Joe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851352
Comments: 106
Kudos: 25





	1. From the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't seen any fics of this couple and wondered why.  
> So in true fashion I wrote my own.  
> Hope you enjoy :)

“So we have brought you in today because a member of the public saw you trying to jump into the tracks.” Alec explains as he sits down at the interrogation table opposite Joe. “Can you tell me what you were doing?” Joe tugs a little on the cuffs. “Can you take these off?” Joe asks, pulling on them. “I’m afraid we can’t, you still pose a danger to yourself and attacked an officer who was pulling you away from the train.” Alec takes off his glasses, resting them on top of his notebook. “Now can you tell me what you were doing?” Joe rests his forehead on the cold table. “Isn’t it obvious?” He mumbles, hitting his head on the table. “Son, don’t do that.” Alec reaches his hand out to catch the boy’s head before he hits his head again. “Were you trying to kill yourself?” Alec leans forward to go eye to eye with Joe who starts to sob, his whole body shaking. “Do you have family that we can contact? To come and pick you up?” Joe shakes his head, in too much state to answer any more questions. “In that case what I suggest is we set you up with a bed to stay in tonight and we can talk more when you feel better.” Alec sits back, places his glasses back on his face before writing a few things in the notebook. 

“Miller!” Alec calls Ellie into his office, smiling at Joe who sat on the sofa. “This is Joe, we are going to set him up in one of the holding rooms tonight. Can you sit with him whilst I sort that out.” Ellie smiles warmly at Joe. As Alec walks past he touches Ellie’s shoulder gently. “He’s suicidal.” Alec whispers before walking out of the office. “Well I think we are both in need of a good cuppa.” Ellie suggests, motioning for Joe to follow her into the kitchen. “How do you take it?” Ellie asks, pouring the water into the mug. “Um however you do.” Joe mumbles looking around the bullpen. “Where did Alec go?” Ellie moves the two mugs to her desk, pulling a chair over for Joe. “He’s gone to sort the room out. He’ll be back soon I bet.” Ellie answers, turning in her chair and logging into her computer. “He is very nice. Alec.” Ellie looks up from her computer. “Uh… he can be.” She smiles, hiding her confusion, she’ll interrogate Alec later. “They won’t ship me off to another hospital right?” Joe asks, blowing on his tea before taking a sip. 

“Remember to give me a call if you need anything.” Alec tells Joe before walking out of the room and closing the door, turning to see Ellie smiling at him. “So our Alec has a soft side.” She teases. “I thought it was unprofessional to give out our numbers?” He sighs, looking through the window to watch as Joe lays down on the bed. “I’m going to stay tonight. Get some work done and keep an eye on the boy.” Alec tells Ellie walking back to his office. “You’re actually worried about him.” Ellie follows him in, sitting herself down on the sofa. “Of course I’m worried Miller.” He sits himself back on his chair. “That poor boy is not alright.” Alec sighs resting a hand over his eyes and flicking his feet on the desk. “What brings someone to that point where they want to die?” Ellie sits up, listening to Alec. “I bet it’s something to do with his family. When I asked he said there wasn’t anyone.” Alec rubs his eyes, before sitting back up. “We need to find a place for him to go.” He unlocks his computer, opening email. “He seems quite fond of you.” Ellie points out making him look up at her. “Is he?” Ellie nods because continuing. “I’ve seen it happen before, a vulnerable person is likely to create an emotional connection with the first person they are in contact with.” Alec leans forward, hand to his head. “Miller what are you suggesting?” She smiles gently. “Maybe it would be an idea to move him in with you…”


	2. Just Admit it.

“Alec!” Ellie nudges the sleeping man at his desk. “Wha-? Miller!” He groans, pinching his fingers to his nose. “Go home sir, I can stay. My dad has the kids.” Alec shakes his head, sitting up; top button unbuttoned and his tie loosened. “I have to stay here. You should go home to your kids.” Miller sits down on the sofa. “How about we save the argument and both stay. I can order some food?” Alec gets up from his chair, stretching. “I’ll go see if Joe wants some.” He yawns, shuffling his jacket off. “Okay well I will put some coffee on. We sure as hell need it.” Ellie watches as Alec walks off to the holding rooms, smiling at the man knowingly. She jumps a little as her phone goes off. “Hi dad.” She answers, resting the phone against her shoulder as she makes the coffee. “Are the kids okay? Did Fred go to bed okay?” Ellie asks, waving to Joe as he walks past, Alec walking close next him. “Don’t let Tom stay up too late, he will try and fight you on it but he has school in the morning.” She hears a few grumbles on the other line before hanging up. 

“Chippy was the only thing open before you complain.” Ellie says, chucking a bag of chips at Alec. “There you go Joe.” She passes a bag of chips to Joe before sitting down on the sofa. Joe sits quietly, picking at his chips; Alec was watching him carefully. “Dad didn’t put Fred to bed. Thought that he was old enough to work out when he was tired. He’s 3.” Ellie strikes up a conversation, the room too quiet for her. “I can’t get through to Daisy recently. She’s turning into a teenager and it’s just… a lot.” Joe looks up to Alec, smiling a little as they catch eyes. “So, we were doing some brainstorming.” Joe looks between Alec and Ellie. “And as you are over 18 we can’t apply for placement but…” He takes a sip from his mug. “We were thinking you could stay with me. In my spare room. Saves you getting to know a random stranger also.” Joe nods, looking down. “Yeah. That’ll be good.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So as you can see. Quite a small place but it’s good. The kitchen is through there, this is sort of the living, dining room area. My room is through that door and yours is in here. Let me show you.” Alec opens the door to the small bedroom. “So it’s just the basics really; bed, chest of drawers and there’s a lamp on the side. A few shelves.” Alec smiles, shaking his head. “There isn’t much but we can fill it with some stuff that you like.” Joe moves to sit on the bed, crossing his legs as he looks up at Alec. “Thanks it’s good.” Joe smiles, stretching. “Well I’ll let you get settled, I’ll just be in the kitchen.” Alec says, rubbing the back of his neck as he leaves the room. He moves over to the kitchen, grabbing a mug to make some tea when his phone rings. “What?” He answers, flicking the kettle on. “Miller, do you need me at the station?” Alec leans back against one of the counters. “So… is Joe settling in alright?” She asks in a playful tone. “Seems to be, what’s that tone for?” Alec sighs, throwing a tea bag in the mug and pouring some water in. “You know. You and Joe…” She tries to hint. “Miller I don’t understand what you are asking?” Alec turns to grab the milk out of the fridge. “Oh bloody hell! Just admit it will you. You like him.” She practically shouts through the phone. “I-.” Alec starts when he notices Joe comes in. “I’ll call you back.” He says, hanging up. “Hi.” Joe says quietly, resting against the back of the sofa. “Hey.” Alec smiles, motioning to the kettle but Joe shakes his head. 


	3. Jealous Much

“So I was thinking of making something for dinner pretty soon.” Alec tells Joe, hand going behind his neck. “Yeah, that sounds good.” Joe looks down at his feet, which were scuffing the ground. “Thanks again for giving me a place to stay.” Alec shrugs, taking a sip from his tea. “No problem. You can make yourself at home.” Alec suggests, moving to turn the oven on. “So what’s your story?” Joe asks, causing Alec some confusion. “Story?” Joe stands up and moves into the kitchen. “Well you and Ellie seem close.” Alec almost chokes on his tea. “No, no me and Ellie are just colleagues. Friends.” Joe grabs the edge of the counter. “Oh. And you?” Joe asks. “I was married, had a daughter. Daisy. Things didn’t really work out so I moved here to Broadchurch.” Alec senses that Joe seems a little disappointed. “Are you okay?” Joe shuffles a little. “Uh yeah, just thought I got a… nevermind.” 

“I’m just in the other room, remember.” Alec leans on Joe’s door, checking on him before he goes to bed. “Alright, thanks Alec.” Alec waves, closing the door before moving into the living room to grab a few things. “What’s?” Joe’s phone lights up with a message from someone labeled ‘S.’ He grabs his phone calling Ellie. “Alec it’s almost midnight.” She groans. “You know how Joe said he had no friends or relatives?” Ellie doesn’t respond but Alec carries on anyway. “He’s just got a message through from someone called ‘S’, I think we should look into it.” Alec watches as another message rolls through. “I knew it. You do like him, are you jealous?” Ellie teases. “Miller!” Alec groans, picking up Joe’s phone. “Okay what do the messages say?” Ellie asks, playing along with this. “I can’t read them, they are locked.” Alec groans, hand moving up to his face. “It’s late Alec, tomorrow bring Joe and the phone in. We will sit down and talk to him about it. Now get some sleep.” 

Per Ellie’s suggestion he goes off to bed, only just drifting off when the door cracks open. “Alec?” He looks over to see Joe at the door. “Are you okay?” Alec rests himself up on his elbows. “I’m scared I’m going to do something.” Joe says, only then did Alec notice that Joe had his hands held tightly behind his back. “Did you want me to stay up with you?” Joe shakes his head, moving closure into the room. “I just don’t want to sleep alone.” Alec shuffles over in the bed. “Uh. Let me just.” Alec moves a few files off of the bed. “There you go.” Joe shuffles closer and gets into the bed. “Thank you Alec.” Joe whispers, laying down on the bed facing away from Alec. “No problem Joe.” Alec responds, laying back, turning his head to watch Joe, moving his hands behind his pillow and closing his eyes. 

Alec woke up to the feeling of hands wrapped around one of his arms. He looks over to see Joe sleeping on his arm. “Joe.” Alec whispers, trying to slide his arm out from under Joe. “Okay?” Alec mutters, lifting Joe’s hand up so he could slide his arm out before resting Joe’s head back on the pillow. “What!” Joe wakes up, punching an arm out. “Hey, it’s just me don’t worry. I’m just going to get in the shower.” Joe nods, nuzzling his head back into the pillow before Alec gets up grabbing some stuff for the shower. When Alec leaves the room, Joe reaches over to grab Alec’s pillow, moving it closer to him. Alec jumps into the shower, resting his head against the wall as he closes his eyes. He moves his hand to touch the part of his arm that Joe was sleeping on just moments ago. He squeezes his arm before sliding it further down his body, back arching as he groans. 


	4. He Made Me...

“Miller! Stop what you're doing, let’s go!” Alec tells Ellie, hitting her desk as he walks past with Joe and into his office. “Alright then.” Ellie mutters, logging out of her computer and walking into the office. “Okay so I’m just going to cut to the chase.” Alec places Joe’s phone on his desk. “There are some messages coming through onto your phone. Could you tell us who S is?” Joe sits up in his chair suddenly and both Alec and Ellie notice. “Did you not want us to know because he’s dangerous?” Ellie asks, looking at the boy sat at the sofa. “His name is Sandor.” Joe tells them, hands fidgeting. “And can you tell us how you know him?” Ellie continues, crossing her arms over her chest. “Uh. Well…” Alec leans forward. “Take you time okay.” Joe clears his throat. “When I first tried to… you know.” Alec opens his notebook. “Commit suicide?” He asks and Joe nods. “He pulled me off of the track, saved me. He took me in and looked after me if I did everything he told me. Taught me to be a gallowglass.” Alec looks confused, looking between Joe and Ellie who is looking disturbed. “Gallowglass, servant to the chief.” She says, just above a whisper. 

“We need to find this man and keep him as far from Joe as we can.” Alec says, starting to pace in his office. He’d got Bob to escort Joe home and make sure that nobody followed them. “Joe gave you the passcode right, let’s look at the messages.” Ellie suggests, passing him a cup of tea. “There’s a scar above his lip and on his hand. When I find that man I’m gonna lock him up and throw away the key. No he doesn’t even deserve to live long enough to rot in a bloody cell.” Ellie touches Alec’s shoulder gently. “Alec, calm down. We’ve got to keep a steady head. Let’s take a look at the messages and go from there.” Alec sits down at his chair, leaning back in it with his eyes closed. “I found Joe’s medical files like you asked sir.” DC Harford says, passing them to Ellie. “I’ve marked something on page 3 that you might find interesting.” She says. “Thanks Katie.” Ellie says, opening to the page before gesturing for her to leave. “Did Joe tell you about any medication he was taking?” Alec drops the pen he was holding, looking to Ellie. “What kind of medication? He wasn’t… Can I see the file?” Ellie moves the file onto Alec’s desk. “Antidepressants?”

“Can I see your Antidepressants?” Alec asks a little later in the evening. Joe looks up from the TV. “I’m not on any.” Alec sits down next to him on the sofa. “Look, we found your medical file.” Joe shudders a little. “Sandor told me that they were trying to control my mind. He told me to flush them.” His voice is shaky as he starts sobbing. “He made me.” Alec pulls Joe into his arms, rubbing a hand up and down his back. “Hey, it’s alright. We will sort this out.” Joe nods into Alec’s shoulder, fingers curling around the material of Alec’s jacket. “Okay.” Alec pats Joe’s back, pulling away from the hug. “We will get in touch with your doctor and get you back on the pills.” Joe shakes his head, gripping Alec's arm. “But he said… I don’t want my mind controlled. He told me that…” Joe starts to panic, breathing turning heavy. “Joe, look at me.” Alec brings a hand to the boy’s cheek. “Trust me.” Joe shakes his head, tears falling down his cheek. “We are going to sort everything out.” Joe nods, closing his eyes as he kisses Alec. “Thank you.” He sobs, dropping his head into the man’s neck. “You saved my life, so it’s yours now.” Joe whispers, Alec wraps his arms around the boy again, keeping him steady. 


	5. Uncle Alec

Alec was laid in bed later that evening, after convincing Joe that the spare room was fine to sleep in. He was staring up at the ceiling, listening to the sea coming in and crashing at the cliffs. He couldn’t sleep on good days let alone now he knew there was someone coming after Joe. The boy that only rested in his arms mear hours ago was terrified out of his mind and the way he ‘gave’ his life to Alec; he was expecting it to happen. But one of the things that stuck on Alec’s mind was the way the boy had kissed him, Joe’s lips against his as a way of thanks. “God sake.” Alec groans climbing out of bed. He sauntered over to Joe’s room, cracking the door open and seeing the boy sleeping quite happily, curled up around a pillow. He pulls the cover off of him gently, wrapping his arms around the boy. “Hey it’s alright.” Alec whispers as the boy starts to stir. “It’s just me.” Joe starts to relax in Alec’s arms, who takes him into his room. Joe mumbles something sleepily as Alec rests him on his bed, before getting in and pulling the cover over both of them. He knew he still wouldn’t sleep but at least he could know that Joe was safe. 

When Alec woke up the next morning, Joe had somehow entangled the two of them. Joe’s legs were in between Alec’s, the boy’s face in Alec’s neck and his arms around the man’s waist. “Good morning.” Alec groans sleepily as he feels the boy wake up. Joe seems to stretch only slightly before burying his head back into Alec’s body. “I thought I had to sleep on my own.” He mumbles, hand playing with Alec’s shirt a little which caused Alec to pause for a second. “I know but it might be safer for us to be in the same room.” When Joe notices what he’s doing he rolls onto his back and covers his face. “I’m sorry!” Alec sits up concerned as to what brought on the sudden shift. “Please don’t hit me!” Joe cries, bringing his body into himself. Alec moves a hand gently to the boy. “What’s done this aye?” Joe lifts his hands, still a little panicked. “Sandor said that I was a… he hit me when I did that.” Joe shuffles to sit up, bringing the pillow into him. “Joe, I promise you that I will never hit you. And I will never let anyone else hit you either.” 

“So I’ve made an appointment for you at the doctors. Just a general check up.” Alec says, taking a sip on his tea. “Will they give me my pills back?” Joe asks, resting the spoon back in the bowl. “Well they’ll do what they feel best for you. That might mean that they give you pills, might mean some other things happen too.” Alec looks over to the door as a knock comes from it. “Stay there, it’ll be fine.” Alec gets up, patting Joe’s shoulder as he walks past and to the door. “Miller! You couldn't have texted me?” Joe turns his head when he hears Alec groan. “Well it was a last minute thing.” Alec watches as Fred comes tottering up behind Ellie. “Why’d you bring your kid?” He waves to Fred who helps himself into the house. “Well I told you it was last minute.” She responds, pushing the buggy past him and resting it next to the sofa. “Man!” Fred shouts, pointing to Joe. “Yes Fred, this is Joe.” Alec says, picking the toddler up. “Is your mummy trying to annoy Uncle Alec again?” He says, bouncing the boy gently before resting him on one of the kitchen chairs. “Alec, hot tea.” Ellie tells him as Fred tries to reach for his mug. “Woah.” Alec moves the mug away quickly, as it was almost knocked over. “What are you doing here?” Alec asks as he stands up. “I’ve found something.” 


	6. Sandor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah breaking all the rules and posting another chapter of this within hours of posting the last.  
> May post just 2 today, might post more. You never know anymore! I'm becoming a madman. :)

“We traced the messages to this address.” Ellie moves a bit of paper out of the folder and to Alec. He places his glasses on, skimming through his fingers over the pictures of the messages. “Good thing Joe never saw any of these.” Alec grimaces as he reads a few more to himself. “Alec, look at the address.” Ellie points to the address. “London? You know what that means.” Alec sighs, taking his glasses off and dropping them on the table. “Alec we can still get this guy.” Ellie reassures as the man stands up. “Miller. Unless you magically have contacts in London just leave it. I’ve got to take Joe to the doctors anyway.” Alec says, grabbing his jacket. “You can stay here if you want, we will be an hour.” Miller follows Alec into the living room. “Come on Joe. Bye Fred.” He kneels down to say goodbye to the boy before they leave. “Alec we’ll work something out.” Ellie tells him, sitting down with the folder again. 

“Do you want me to come in with you?” Alec says, when Joe’s name is called. “I’ll be okay.” He mutters, standing and following the doctor through the double doors. Alec gets his phone out, about to text Ellie when he hears his name being called. “DI Hardy?” He looks up and sees a man, unfamiliar to him, shortish black hair with a similar build to himself. “Can I help you?” The man sits down next to Alec, as he puts his phone away. “Well actually it’s lucky I found you. I need to file a missing person report.” The man leans a little too closely in Alec’s opinion. “Okay, well I’m not on duty right now. If you go down to the station later then we can sort this out for you.” He tells the man, looking away in hope that the man will leave him alone. “I think we should talk outside.” Alec feels something pressed against his back. He doesn’t turn but knows that it’s a knife. “Trust me, you don’t want to do that.” He tells the man. “I think you’re going to want to meet me outside.” He says once more before standing up and walking out of the door. 

“When Joe comes out of his appointment can you tell him to wait in here?” Alec tells the receptionist, showing his badge just out of habit. “Okay sir.” She says before going back to her work. Alec rings Ellie. “I think the guy is here. He approached me in the doctor’s surgery and I’m going to follow him. Stay on this call, he’s got a knife.” Alec whispers when Ellie answers. “Alec, he has a knife, I’m sending officers.” Ellie says but Alec just puts the phone in his pocket and walks outside. “Tell me what you really want.” Alec says, hands on his hips as he approaches the man. “Like I said someone important to me has gone missing. I know you know where he is.” Alec keeps a stern, steady gaze on the guy. “Let me guess, you’re Sandor?” Alec crosses his arms as the man smirks. “Oh so you do know where Joe is.” He says. “I only came on a limb but this confirms it. Tell me where he is.” Alec shakes his head. “You’ll have to do a hell of a lot more for me to tell you that.” Alec turns as he hears movement from behind him. “Guess I don’t need you to tell me anymore.” Sandor smirks, looking to Joe who stood frozen behind Alec. 


	7. My Gallowglass

“Joe come here.” Sandor commands in a stern tone. Alec can hear the boy whimpering behind him. “Don’t start all that crying business. Come here!” He says a bit louder, Alec holding an arm out to grab onto Joe’s arm as he feels him walk past. “Let me go Alec.” Joe tries to pull his arm from Alec’s hand. Alec tugs him closer, hand moving tighter around the arm to keep his still. “Alec don’t you see he wants to go with me.” Alec hears Joe sob loudly, trying to pull his arm away and get to Sandor. He looks back up and Sandor has moved closer, the knife out and against his hip to keep it hidden. “Put the knife down Sandor.” Alec tells him, pulling the boy to stand behind him as he begins to waver. “Go back inside Joe.” He says to the boy, looking at him with a serious face. “Go wait inside with the crowd.” He lets go, watching Joe run off and inside relaxing a little when he knows that Joe is safe. He whips back to look at Sandor. “What if I pay you? How much do you want for that.” He motions off into the distance, towards the door. “I don’t want money for Joe. Joe is a human being.” He says through gritted teeth, hands tensing into fists. 

“What makes you so important?” Sandor spits, trying to break Alec down. “Why do you get to tell him what to do?” Alec shuffles in his spot a little, eyes flicking down occasionally at the knife. “I could ask the same to you.” His jaw clenches, trying to steady himself. “Well I saved his life. Pulled him off the tracks.” He sees Alec falter and smiles. “Oh sounds a little similar to your situation I see. Joe likes the spectacle, notice how he never jumps when it’s quiet. He craves to have someone own him.” Alec’s fist tightens, shaking slightly with anger. “He’s got his own life.” Alec says, eyes flicking back down to the knife again before back at Sandor. “Barely, what sort of life could a loony live? Drowned in medication, thinking of different ways to end their lives. That’s not a life.” Alec has to ground himself, looking away from the man who was somehow getting into his head. “Let me ask, does he sleep with you? Wrap his arms around you, touch you whilst you sleep? People like that should be locked up.” Alec feels his heart beat increase, praying that his pacemaker won’t let him down now. 

“What type of people?” His nails digging into his palms. “Well even with your obvious lack of intelligence you should know that a man sleeping with a man, a woman sleeping with a woman is wrong.” Alec can’t hold back anymore, his attempt and staying grounded was broken. He juts forward, swinging his fist at the man but it never hit’s him. He looks down when a warmth appears in his lower stomach. “Just as I thought, you are one of those.” Alec falls onto his knees, gripping at his stomach as he looks up at Sandor. “Oh look how this has changed, you on the floor kneeling towards me, he presses his foot against Alec’s knee making him fall to his side. “You’d make a good gallowglass.” Sandor tells the man as he spots Ellie running towards them. “Alec!” She shouts, going to run towards him. “Go get Joe! Get Joe.” He shouts, coming out quieter than he wanted as he winces. “The officers are coming.” She tells him as he walks past. “Look at this pretty little red.” Sandor smirks, hovering his foot over the stab wound. “Please don’t, please please.” Alec begs. “We should get this sewn up before you bleed out.” Sandor whispers, leaning down against Alec’s ear as the man feels Sandor’s arms around him, lifting him up from the ground. 


	8. Now Smile!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on a roll today! Don't be shocked if there is another chapter later on.

“Joe! It’s me Ellie.” Joe looks up and out of his daze. “Let’s get you out of here, alright?” She smiles softly helping him up. “Alec?” Joe asks, grabbing onto Ellie’s arm to keep him steady. “Don’t worry about him for now. He’ll be okay.” Ellie tells Joe, because it’s what she believed. Officers were going to come and arrest Sandor and take Alec to hospital. It’s what was going to happen. “Let’s go this way.” She guides him in the opposite direction to where Alec was as she didn’t want to scare Joe. “I’m going to take you to my house, remember Fred. He’s going to be there too.” She looks behind her for a second as she hears sirens. They’ll look after Alec, she thinks to herself as she leads Joe to her car. 

Alec woke up with a stinging pain in his stomach, he opened his eyes lazily to see Sandor sitting at his feet with a bandage in his arm. “Stay still.” He tells Alec, resting a hand on his chest as he places the bandage over his now sewn up wound. “You fixed it.” Alec groans, trying to sit up. “I said stay still.” Sandor says, pushing him down again. “Why wouldn’t I fix it, don’t want my bait dying on me.” His voice sends a shiver down Alec’s spine. “Now get some rest, I have a phone call to make.” He smirks, getting up from the floor. “I noticed you’ve had a little operation on your heart. Interesting.” He brushes a hand over Alec’s scar, hitting it before he leaves. Alec pulls himself up, groaning as he feels the pain in his stomach again; Sandor did the bare minimum to sew it up, just a few stitches here and there. When he stabilises he looks around the room to try and work out an escape route. 

He managed to pull himself to standing, a limp already evident. If he could discharge himself from hospital he could get out of this. “I’ll give you an ultimatum, you give me Joe and I’ll give you Alec.” He hears Sandor say over the phone as he walks past the main door. “Bad idea that.” Alec whispers, the police will send officers now. “Each hour you’ll get a picture.” Alec freezes when he hears that; he knows what Sandor could do now and he was certain that these pictures wouldn’t be of anything nice. He starts to panic now, feeling his heart rate building before his pacemaker shocks him. “Come on come on.” He turned noticing a window, it seemed to be wide enough. “Oh you can stand up. See I thought you’d be too weak.” Sandor comes in, grabbing Alec’s arm and pulling him towards his chest. “Maybe we needed to make you weaker.” The knife is out again, Alec looks down as he feels the knife brush his cheek. Alec whimpers, knees buckling from the pain. “Won’t fix this one.” Sandor says, dropping Alec to the floor. “Now smile!” He kicks Alec, taking a photo on his phone most likely to send to Ellie. 

“Tell me you’ve tracked the call!” Ellie shouts into the phone, pacing back and forth in her kitchen. “This is DI Hardy we are talking about! Top priority.” She hangs up the phone, dropping her hand into her head. “Mum?” Tom comes in, looking worried. “Hi Tom.” Tom drops his bag on the counter. “Whose in the living room with Fred?” Ellie looks up from her phone. “Oh that’s Joe, Alec’s friend. He’s going to stay here until we find Alec.” She curses herself at the mention that Alec was missing. “Where is Alec, what happened?” He starts to look panicked himself. “Are we safe?” Ellie pulls Tom into a hug. “We are perfectly safe, you have nothing to worry about. We are going to find him.” Ellie kisses the top of Tom’s head. “I know where he might be.” Ellie looks up to see Joe. “Sandor likes going to cheap hotels, tries to get a room on the bottom floor.” Ellie nods, reaching for her phone again. “I need to go down to the station. Don’t answer the door to anyone or go out alright.” Ellie tells Tom as she picks up her bag. “I’ll call Lucy on the way.” 


	9. Room 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd give you some peace of mind.

An alarm goes off making Alec get up again, pulling himself onto his side as he watches Sandor come over. “2 hours down.” Sandor comes empty handed this time. “What are you going to do?” Alec watches him carefully. “Why do you think I’m going to do anything?” He paces around Alec, boots moving closer and closer to Alec’s hand. “They would’ve sent officers by now. We can track calls. They are going to find us.” Alec explains, trying to keep his voice steady and hide his fear. “Oh trust me I want them to find us.” He says, stamping his foot down on Alec’s hand. “Argh God.” Alec jolts, hand recalling into his body, his other hand cradling it. “You psychopath!” He hisses, closing his eyes. “Oh, quick to judge aren’t we. You’ve got two hands, remember.” He says, pulling Alec’s other hand away from him. “Please don’t!” He shouts, shuffling away. “Let’s send them a picture, a little reminder shall we?”

“No you can’t ask why! Can’t you see what it says on my badge?” Ellie waves it in the receptionist's face. “Tell me what room Sandor is staying in, or I have the right to arrest you for disrupting an investigation.” The receptionist looks back down. “Just one second.” She says, clattering the keyboard. “Bloody hell.” Ellie sighs, looking back at her small team of officers. “Remember we’ve already got proof that he’s injured Alec. I don’t doubt that he will try to use that against us when we go in the room. Keep your head straight, do what he says unless I tell you otherwise.” Her phone goes off and she opens it to a picture of Alec’s hand, bruised and broken. She grimaces before turning to DS Harford. “We will need paramedics, go outside and call them. Keep them outside until we get Sandor out of there.” Katie nods, walking outside and grabbing her phone. “Room 14.” The receptionist says, pointing down the hallway. “Should I inform the other guests?” Ellie shakes her head. “If we need you to do that we will let you know. Keep it as neutral as you can for now.”

“Police! Open up!” Alec lifts his head from his curled up position, they’re here. They are going to save him. “Oh looks like your little friends are here.” Sandor says getting up and pulling Alec to his knees, hoving a knife over the man’s neck. “It’s unlocked, come in!” Sandor shouts back, the door opens and Alec can see the grip around the knife tighten. Ellie walks in slowly, not wanting to startle Sandor when Alec’s life was quite literally on the line. “Stay there.” Sandor tells her and Ellie stops. “Have you brought Joe?” He asks, lowering the knife away from his neck letting Alec take a breath. “Give us Alec first.” Ellie calls out. Alec freezes, they couldn’t give Joe back to this man. “I only ask questions once.” Sandor grits his teeth, sliding the knife along the skin wrapped around Alec’s collarbone, striking blood. Alec winces in pain, trying to keep an eye on Ellie. “And I’m only nice once.” Ellie tells him, crossing the fingers of one hand. All of a sudden police officers run in, tackling Sandor to the ground although he had managed to leave a few more cuts on Alec’s arm and leg on his way down. 

Ellie moves to Alec’s side, he looks up at her with unreadable eyes. He’s smiling but there was a lot of pain in his eyes. “You found me.” He croaks out, eye’s threatening to close. “Yes and I’m not losing you anytime soon.” She turns on her radio. “Harford let them in.” A few moments later two paramedics come in. “My stomach. He sewed it up. Very badly.” Ellie could tell that he was losing blood, fingers moving down his shirtless body to the stab wound, closed up with what looked like fishing wire. She makes the paramedics aware and tells them that his hand is most likely broken; they could see the rest. “I’m following in the car.” She tells Alec who was being helped onto a transport wheelchair. “Joe?” Alec asks, grabbing onto Ellie’s arm. “Joe is with Lucy and the kids, he’s okay.” She reassures, patting his hand before the paramedic wheels him outside to the ambulance. When Ellie leaves the building she sees Sandor being put into the back of the police car, Alec being wheeled into the back of the ambulance. Her phone ringing brings her out of her thoughts. “Hello Lucy… Yeah, Alec is being taken to the hospital. I’m going to follow the ambulance… best not bring Joe yet. Bit too raw for him… I might stay overnight with Alec, Joe can sleep over at ours… Order them a pizza or something if you don’t want to cook.” She rolls her eyes at her sister before hanging up and getting into her car. 


	10. Grumpy Ol' Scot

“Alec Hardy, late 30s. He has lacerations to the face, arm, collarbone and neck. There is a stab wound in his lower stomach on the left side which has been sewn up with possible dirty fishing wire. Possible fractured hand, it was stepped on with significant force.” The paramedic presents to the resus team. “Hello Alec, we are going to get you onto this bed. Do you feel okay moving for us?” The paramedic wheeled the chair next to the bed, one of the nurses helping him into the bed. “We need you to stay laid down for now.” The nurse says resting a hand on Alec’s chest. “Stop! Get away!” He shouts, punching an arm out. “Alec, listen we are going to give you a sedative to help you calm down." The nurse says, grabbing the sedative and connecting it to his IV. “No please!” He shouts, a tear rolling down his cheek as the sedative gets injected. “Just close your eyes. Have a little rest for us.” The nurse rests a hand on his shoulder as he starts to drift off. 

“DS Ellie Miller, DS Alec Hardy has been brought in?” Ellie says, flashing her badge. “Follow me.” She looks over to see one of the resus nurses. “We’ve had to sedate him because he was quite distressed. The stab wound will need to be restitched but the doctor would like to use an ultrasound to see what is going on in terms of his organs. Once we know what is going on and can rule out any internal injuries we will call for a radiologist to take an x-ray of his hand.” Ellie nods, a little overwhelmed from the information. “He should start waking up from the sedation soon but he will still be very drowsy and might not know where he is. He may even try to get up and leave.” Ellie chuckles a little before apologising. “Sorry, he tries to escape from hospitals even when he is right of mind. Do they know about his pacemaker? It was put in about a year ago now.” The nurse nods, opening the curtain to let Ellie in. “Joe?” Alec groans, reaching a hand out. Ellie takes it with a small smile. “You’ll have to put up with me for now. Is that okay?” 

“You’re going to feel a little bit cold.” The doctor warns, putting some gel onto his lower stomach. “No.” He groans, kicking his leg up. “Alright, stop giving the doctors grief.” Ellie tells him, grabbing his hand. “Miller.” He complains, trying to pull away. “Oh will you just accept some support for once?” Ellie jokes, looking over to the screen. “Okay so I’m going to take a closer look at these just sit tight.” The doctor gets up, wiping the gel off of his stomach before leaving and closing the curtain. “Where even am I?” Alec flops his head to the side trying to get out of the bed. “You are in the hospital, you need to lie there.” Alec tries to sit himself up. “Fuck this!” He groans taking the heart rate monitor off of his finger before going for the IV. “Alec no.” Ellie grabs his hand, putting the heart rate monitor on. “You aren’t going anywhere. You grumpy old Scot.” She looks back up when the doctor comes back in bringing a tray of stuff. “So we can’t see anything bad going on internally. We need to take these stitches out and replace them. We are waiting back on the results of your blood test to determine whether you’ll need a tetanus shot. But before we do any of that we are going to give you some morphine to make you a little more comfortable.” Alec smiles, looking to Ellie. “Don’t listen to a word I say.” He groans, tapping the bed railing. “I don’t know what my mind will be like on drugs.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I've been watching a little too much 24 hours in A&E.


	11. Seedless Grapes

“Do you know something Miller.” Alec was now dressed in a hospital gown and had morphine in his system. “I think I should just wear one of these under my suit. I’m in them enough.” Ellie was watching the doctor take the fishing wire out. “Oh I think wrapping you in bubble wrap might work better.” She was enjoying this more care free type of Alec. “Can we have him on this all the time?” She jokes to the doctor, who smiles back. “I hear that quite often actually. Okay so I’ve taken all the wire out. How’s your pain level Alec?” Alec sighs trying to move but the doctor stops him. “I’m fine! I don’t even know why I’m here.” The doctor nods, starting to sterilise the wound. “I’m going to take that as the morphine is working. Okay you need to stay still for me.” Alec’s head lolls to the side, smiling at Ellie. “I’m starving, Miller.” She puts a hand on top of his. “Right here’s the deal. If you let the doctors do what they need to, I’ll get you some grapes.” Alec groans, looking away. “What if my stomach rumbles when he’s doing the… They better be seedless Miller.” Ellie taps his hand, looking down at the wound now sewn up. “All done now.” The doctor places a dressing on the wound. “So I can leave?” Alec pulls the heart monitor off his finger again. “Alec we’ve got to keep that on. You’re not done with us yet I’m afraid. The radiologist is going to come and take you for an x-ray.” 

Alec watches one of the nurses come in. “Am I allowed to eat?” He asks, eyes droopy. “Let’s just wait a little bit longer, until your x-ray is done.” He looks over to Ellie with a groan. “I think I love him.” He mumbles, turning his head again when he hears the door open. “Alec, I’m going to take you down to the x-ray now.” He sits himself up, shaking his head. “My hand doesn’t hurt anymore. I think I can go home.” The nurse smiles lightly. “You are on quite a strong dose of pain meds which is stopping your pain.” She rolls a wheelchair over. “Look, your chariot awaits.” Ellie encourages him, standing up herself. “Where are you going?” He asks, watching her pick up her stuff. “I am going to go home and get Joe.” He lights up at that. “I like him.” Alec says, Ellie watching the nurse give him something in his IV. “Now you behave for the nurses.” She rubs his shoulder gently before leaving. “If he’s annoying you have my permission to knock him out.” She jokes to the radiologist who was just walking in.

“When is Joe coming?” Alec grumbles, being moved back into the wheelchair. “Are you comfortable sitting up like this?” The nurse asks unlocking the wheels and pushing him down the hallway. “What about my heart? My pacemaker?” He turns around in the chair looking around for Ellie. “Where’s Miller?” The nurse rests a hand on Alec’s shoulder. “The occasional x-ray is not dangerous for your pacemaker.” They move into the x-ray room, wheeling the wheelchair over to another chair. “Right we are just going to move you onto this one and rest your hand on the surface.” The nurse instructs helping Alec before moving behind the screen and next to the radiotherapist. “Sorry, I’ve got to go actually.” He tries to move off of the chair. “Alec stay there for us. Stay still. We will be done in a minute.” Alec flinches as the x-ray starts off. “It hurts!” Alec shouts, gripping his knee with the hand not under the x-ray. “Okay just a few more seconds; 3,2,1.” Alec pulls his hand into his chest. “Okay, we are going to take you to a more private room now. See if we can get Joe in to see you.” 

“Remember he’s a little drowsy but he’s going to be fine.” Ellie tells Joe, before they come into the hospital room. Alec was asleep, bad hand rested on a pillow. Joe sits down on the chair next to Alec’s bed, reaching out to hold his arm. “Alec?” He whispers resting his head on the man’s shoulder. Both Ellie and Joe look over when the doctor comes in. “Don’t hurt him.” Joe says, moving a hand through Alec’s hair, and resting it at the back of his neck. The doctor looks towards Ellie. “We’ve taken a look at the x-ray and there is significant damage to several bones in the hand.” Ellie swallows she shouldn’t be worried he’s gone through heart surgery. “And that means?” The doctor turns the x-ray so Ellie could see it. “If you look here, these are the carpals, they are very badly damaged. We think this is where the foot hit. But if we move upwards.” The doctor points further up the picture. “The metacarpals of the index and middle finger are broken as well.” Ellie nods, looking back over to Joe quickly to see if he was okay. “So will he need a cast?” Everyone in the room looks over as Alec groans, waking up. “You’re okay.” Joe says, hugging his arms around Alec’s neck. “I’m okay Joe, yeah.” He says, seeming to soften immediately on seeing Joe. 


	12. Gas and Air

The next morning the doctor comes into the room, waking Alec up by turning the lights up gently. “Sorry it’s so early.” Alec groans, trying to roll over but his arm had been stabilised as they had to wait till the morning. “No problem, he should be happy to get this arm sorted out.” Ellie perks up, already having her morning coffee. She knew the doctor was expected early. Alec sits himself up, grumbling something under his breath. Joe had left late last night with Lucy, he had gotten a little overwhelmed by the situation. He looks to the selection of stuff on the trolly that the doctor had brought in. “Are you sure you aren’t pregnant?” Ellie jokes seeing the gas and air machine. “What are you going on about Miller?” Alec groans, too tired of being poked and prodded to take a joke. “Well you had the ultrasound on you yesterday and now this lovely doctor has brought you the magic gas.” She continues, although seeing the displeasure on his face. “This gas is rather fun. Heard patients love it.” The doctor speaks up, moving Alec’s bed into a sitting position. 

“So take deep breaths in and out.” Ellie had moved sides of the bed so Alec could squeeze her hand with his good one, the gas and air stuck between his teeth. “And the plus is if you break my hand squeezing it, this rather good looking doctor can manhandle me too.” Ellie says, watching as the doctor smiles. “Okay are we ready, remember deep breaths.” Alec takes a deep breath in, feeling the gas tickle his throat breathing out as he watches the doctor grab onto his hand. “Right one deep breath in as I.” Alec breaths in, flinching as the doctor pulls his finger straight. “Keep breathing, deep breath in.” The doctor prompts Alec, Ellie reaches over to hold the tube for him. “Honestly squeeze my hand.” She tells him as the doctor pulls at the hand again, Alec squeezing his hand tight against Ellie’s. “Guess this is what my husband felt like.” She jokes. “Okay I think just one more alright. Deep breath in.” The doctor says, looking up at Alec who takes a deep breath as he pulls at the hand once more. “Jesus!” Alec cries out, the gas and air falling from his lips. “Christ!” Ellie moves the gas back up to his lips. “Keep breathing on it.” The doctor turns to grab the plaster. “So the worst part is done. “Thank God.” Alec mumbles through the gas and air tube. 

“When Daisy broke her arm she got a pink one.” Alec says, another dose of morphine in his system, Ellie had requested it now Alec was trying to keep a brave face on. “Oh did you want a pink one?” Ellie teases, winking to the doctor. “Well I wanted something more than white, a bit boring isn’t it.” He shrugs, looking at the cast wrapped around his wrist, up around his four fingers with only his thumb free. “What about a TARDIS blue?” He asks the doctor, who looks a little confused. “We have dark blue? I mean if you really wanted a colour, we can put a layer over the top of the white?” Alec looks to the doctor like he’s gone mad. “Of courseI want a coloured cast.” He says, the doctor gets up, pushing the trolly out. “I’ll be back very soon then.” Alec looks over to Ellie who is holding back laughter. “Do I want a coloured cast?” Alec scoffs, admiring his cast again. “Like this is just going to get dirty, especially when I’m at work.” Ellie's smile is quickly wiped off her face. “You aren’t going back for a while, you know that right?” Alec turns to look at her quickly. “Of course I am. I went to work straight after heart surgery.” Ellie takes a hold of Alec’s good hand again. “Against everyone’s permission. This time you are going to listen to us. Take a break. One of the psych consultants will be coming down after lunch to do an assessment. “Talking about lunch, what do you want because I’m starving.” She smiles, trying to change the conversation away from the bad news quickly; it always worked with Fred. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I had to get a cast they tugged at my hand and it was infact bloody painful... but the gas and air was fun.


	13. He's Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is everyone enjoying this Alec in hospital? Not sure if I'm dragging it out.

“Alec?” Joe pokes the man’s shoulder as he looks off into the distance. “Alec, I’m back.” Ellie smiles at Joe softly. “Alec, look Joe is here.” Alec blinks a few times before moving to look over at Joe lazily. “He’s coming off of his morphine so might be a little off.” The nurse reassures, patting Joe on the shoulder gently. “Alec, I need to change your dressings.” The nurse says, trying to get his attention. The nurse puts on some gloves before lifting the hospital gown so she can get to the wound on his stomach. “No!” Alec shouts, pushing her arm away. “Sorry about this.” Ellie apologises, moving Alec’s hand back. “Joe come to this side, hold his hand.” Joe moves to where Ellie is and grabs Alec’s hand. “I’m here Alec.” Joe says, resting his chin on Alec’s shoulder. The nurse tries again, this time Alec squeezing Joe’s hand a little. “No.” Alec complains, getting a little distressed. “Get away.” He tells the nurse, trying to kick out. “I’m just going to grab a more senior nurse.” She says, taking off the gloves and leaving the room. “Alec you have to let them do this. They aren’t trying to hurt you.” Ellie explains, rubbing Joe’s back. “He’s okay.” Ellie tells Joe, who was resting his head against Alec’s shoulder now, trying to keep from crying. 

“Right let’s try this again.” The senior nurse walks in, putting on her gloves. “We will take this at your own pace.” She moves aside the hospital gown, the student nurse from before watching her carefully. “So what we are going to do is take this old dressing off.” She looks up at Alec to check he was ready. She peels the old dressing off, discarding it in the bin before grabbing some gauze. “Okay I’m just going to give it a quick clean.” Joe yawns, closing his eyes against Alec’s shoulder. “You’re doing great. First one done.” Alec looks over at Ellie. “First one?” The nurse turns again to grab some more dressing. “Well I’d like to have a look at the smaller lacerations. The one on your collarbone still looks a little nasty, we may need to glue that one up if it doesn’t improve.” She grabs another bit of gauze, wetting it before dabbing it over the cut on his collarbone. “I think we can leave one of your arms alone, seems to be just a surface wound.” She dries it and grabs another dressing. “Okay good, one more and then I can leave you alone.” She motions to the cut on his cheek.

“Hello Alec so I am here to talk to you about how you are feeling and recovering. Are you able to fill in a few forms for me.” The man smiles gently, passing a clipboard over to Alec. “I’m going to take Joe to get some lunch. We will be back afterwards.” Ellie says, patting his shoulder gently. “So most of them are just ‘yes/no’ answers but there are a few that you need to fill in, we are only looking for a word or two with those. Ask me if you have any questions. I’m just going to take a look at your file.” Alec starts to fill in the form, looking over it every so often to see the therapist. “What does it mean by feeling numb? I’m pumped up with pain meds.” Alec asks, tapping the pen against the clipboard. “Well if you feel you aren’t able to answer them you can leave a star next to them and we will review them later.” He says, smiling gently at Alec. 

“It’s my fault isn’t it. If I hadn’t have tried to jump off those tracks, stayed with Alec. He wouldn’t be here.” Joe sighs, poking his food with his fork. “Everyone I meet ends up getting hurt. I should be with Sandor, he said because he saved my life it was his now.” Ellie rests a gentle hand on Joe’s arm. “Sandor is a very messed up man, he is going to prison for a long time. Possibly for life. You don’t have to worry about him anymore.” She tries to reassure looking at her phone as it goes off. “Hello?...Yes Lucy we don’t know when Alec is going home… He’s having his psych assessment now.” Ellie smiles gently at Joe. “Well if the kids are getting too much see if dad can look after them… or Chloe she’s always up for babysitting.” She rolls her eyes. “Lucy it’s only going to be a few more hours, a day at the latest.” Ellie hangs up, looking back to Joe. “I think Alec will appreciate a card. Let’s go to the gift shop.” 


	14. Hiya Daiz

After Alec’s psych assessment he seemed different, it was the only way that Ellie could describe it. “I’ve got you a card.” Joe says passing the envelope to him, he only drops it and looks away from him. “Alec?” Ellie moves down to his level. “I want him out.” Alec says. “I want him away from me.” Joe stands frozen, Alec didn’t want him here but it made sense, it was his fault. “Get out!” Alec shouts, moving too quickly and hurts his stomach. “Fuck!” Alec exclaims, hand falling down on his stomach. “Let’s just step out for a second.” Ellie, moves Joe forwards and out of the room. “He’s pulled something out in his stomach wound. He’s a bit agitated.” Ellie says to one of his nurses. “Please leave me alone.” Alec sobs, the nurse walking in. “You’ve pulled one of your stitches out in your stomach. We need to restitch it.” The nurse says gently. “I’m fine. Please.” Alec holds an arm out, trying to keep some distance. “Okay, why don’t I turn the lights off, they’re a bit bright aren’t they?” The nurse moves over to the lights, dimming them slightly. “You look a little tired, do you want to try and get some sleep? I’ll leave you so you can get some rest.” He waits until he hears the door closing before he closes his eyes. 

“He doesn’t want to be touched but he’s reopened his wound which needs to be stitched up again.” The nurse explains to one of the senior doctors, Ellie standing behind listening to the conversation. Another nurse had taken Joe to find a cup of tea and some biscuits. “I don’t think we should sedate him again, that would put too much strain on the pacemaker. It may be that we will just have to do it and hope that he doesn’t lash out.” Ellie never thought that she’d see her boss, see Alec like this. “Are there any other options?” Ellie asks, looking through the window of the door at Alec asleep. The doctor’s follow his eyeline. “We could try and do it now, numb the area and do as much of it as we can whilst he’s drowsy. Our main concern is he hurts himself more.” Ellie sighs crossing her arms. “How long will it take?” She asks, wondering if it were possible to keep him distracted for long enough. “Not long. Provided he keeps still.” Ellie opens her phone. “Give me a few minutes with him. I’ve thought of something.” 

Alec stays laid down when Ellie comes in. “Daisy is on the phone.” She says to him softly. “Did you call her?” He asks, looking around the room. “She wants to talk to her dad.” Ellie passes him the phone as he sits up, Ellie sitting in the chair next to him. “Hiya Daiz.” Alec groans as he sits up. “No I’m okay. Pushing through.” He smiles a little, listening to his daughter. “Don’t worry about me darling, doctors have me all stitched up and bandaged. They’ve given me a blue one after I begged them.” Ellie relaxes a little as he chuckles. “Oh um… if you tell me how. I’m not that good at all this tech.” He takes the phone from his ear, pressing a few buttons. “It’s this one.” Ellie says, pressing the facetime button. “Yeah look it’s a nice blue actually.” He shows him his arm, feeling refreshed about seeing his daughter’s face. “You can come down, I can sort you out a ticket. Is your mum- oh okay. Prefer talking to you anyway.” Ellie sees the nurse come in out of the corner of her eye. “I don’t know when I’ll be out of hospital. At least another night I think, they want to keep an eye on me. Make sure you ol’ dad is okay.” The nurse carefully lifts Alec’s gown getting to the wound. “How’s school?” 

“All done.” The nurse says, putting a new dressing on. “Okay Daiz I’ll talk to you later okay, we will see about getting you a train ticket down.” Alec hangs up the phone after some difficulty. “Was that all?” Alec asks, looking to the nurse. “That was all we needed to do.” The nurse smiles, tidying up the tray. “Now we’d like you to stay another night. The psychiatrist has looked through some things and we will start you off on some medication tonight. That’s another reason we would like to keep you in. Just to see how you respond.” Alec looks over to Ellie then back to the nurse. “What are they putting me on?” The nurse looks to the file. “They are putting you on  sertraline and paroxetine which are SSRIs to start you off. If we need to add anti anxiety medications on top of that then we will. We are also going to refer you to a cognitive therapist.” The nurse explains, looking to both of them. “What’s Joe on?  Citalopram right?” Ellie asks and Alec nods. “Both on something now.” Alec says leaning his head back against the pillow. 


	15. Not All Alone

“You are going to hate me for this.” Ellie says, looking over to Alec who was an hour on his new medication. He looks over from where he was reading the newspaper. “Maybe don’t say it then.” Ellie hits the newspaper. “Will you put that down? It's important.” Ellie says, slipping into mum mode. “What is the problem.” He groans, looking at Ellie. “The problem is the way you spoke to Joe earlier. He’s afraid enough about everything without you shouting at him.” Alec is about to talk back when Ellie stops him. “Don’t start with me about all this trauma nonsense. You didn’t hit your head, even in this state you can remember that he went through what you did for a hell of a lot longer without being found.” Alec swallows, feeling thoroughly told off. “What I think you should do is apologise. Explain to him why you did it because you two are good together. I know you are both too socially inept to admit it but it’s pretty obvious to everyone.” Alec goes back to his paper. “Okay, I’ll talk to him.” Ellie sits back on the chair, turning on her phone and texting Joe whilst feeling rather proud of herself. 

“What do I say to him?” Joe asks, looking through the hospital door at Alec sitting drinking a cup of tea. “You don’t need to say anything okay, just listen to what he has to say.” Ellie rubs his back lightly. “It’ll be okay.” They walk into the room, Alec shuffling to sit up a little. “Joe.” Joe goes to sit down by Alec. He moves his hand to hold onto Joe’s turning his head to look at him. “I am really sorry that I shouted at you. I’m not a big fan of hospitals. And that isn’t an excuse at all. To be honest I was feeling a little sorry for myself and took it out on you but none of this was your fault.” Joe looks at their connected arms. “And even though you’ve only been living with me, what a day or two I can’t sleep in a bed without you.” Ellie smiles, looking down at the floor. Joe brushes the back of Alec’s neck with his free hand. “Alec?” Joe says quietly, moving his fingers into Alec’s hair. “Would it be bad to say that I like you?” Alec looks up at Ellie. “Can you um maybe leave for a bit.” He says and she nods, stepping out of the room. 

“Joe come sit here.” Alec shuffles over in the hospital bed, patting the spot. Joe kicks his shoe off his shoes, pulling himself up on the bed next to Alec. “I’m sorry I shouted.” Alec whispers, wrapping an arm around and pulling Joe closer to him. “So is it okay to say I like you.” Alec turns his head gently. “Only if it’s okay for me to say the same to you.” Joe smiles gently, resting his head on Alec’s chest. “I was so worried that you hated me.” Alec’s heart breaks at the boy’s response, brushing his hand up and down the boy’s back. “Oh I’d never hate you.” Alec kisses the top of Joe’s head which nuzzles into Alec’s chest. “What’s this one?” Joe asks, brushing his hand over Alec’s pacemaker scar. “That one is where they put my pacemaker in. Keeps my heart going.” Alec smiles gently, moving his hand to brush at Joe’s cheek. “I’m really sorry.” Alec says again, feeling Joe relax against him. 

“Hiya, all good?” Ellie walks in, smiling at the sight of Joe asleep in Alec’s arm. “Yeah, we are alright.” Alec keeps his arm around Joe’s lower back. “First time he’s slept in a while, according to Lucy he’s just been wandering the house. Guess you were the missing puzzle piece.” She moves to the chair where Joe was once sat. “First night he stayed with me he was wandering around until I let him join me in bed. Second night it was me picking him up and moving him into bed with me. The only reason I’ve been sleeping in here is because I’m dosed up.” Ellie looks down at Joe for a second before looking back up at Alec. “They want to discharge you later on tomorrow morning, if you can survive just on paracetamol and ibuprofen for the pain. They’re going to test how the antidepressants are working. Joe’s starting his tomorrow. The doctor thought you’d both be more likely to take them if you take them at the same time.” Alec shushes Joe gently as he starts to stir. “And I’m going to stay for a day or two with Fred. Now your spare room is going free. No complaining.” She tells him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end of these two. Just the end of this part. I will be writing a sequal.
> 
> Decided calling the series 'DI HardGlass' after looking through my tumblr and seeing the suggeston from 'fandomrandomness'.


End file.
